Nick Le
Nick Le is a recurring character on Inanimate Insanity. He was created after many fans voted for Nickel, but spelled his name wrong as Nickle. Appearance Nick Le appears to be a humanoid-like character with no hair. His clothing is a light blue shirt with the words "Nick Le" on it, and a pair of blue jeans with a black and yellow belt. He also wears black shoes. Coverage Inanimate Insanity In The Stacker, MePhone4 told him that 70 people had voted for him, even though he was not on the show. Nick Le shouted out in response, "I'm highly offended!". He appeared once again in a flashback in War De Guacamole, as now Nickel was going to be eliminated because all the votes for Nick Le were counted and he was eliminated, while Lightbulb was brought back. While he did not appear in The Snowdown, when the eliminated contestants are shown for the viewer to pick one eliminated contestant to rejoin, Nickel states that people should vote for him, even though they can't spell his name correctly. The caption beneath him that previously read "Nickle" then quickly switches to "Nickel". In The Island Of Misfit Objects Song, Nickel says that he is so worthless that people don't even remember how to spell his name. In Double Digit Desert, Nickel does not rejoin the game, and while he is upset, he is glad that at least nobody misspelled his name this time. However, as MePhone points out, more people had spelled his name as Nickle than correctly as Nickel, but having learned his lesson in the sixth episode, he knew to count all of the votes, aggravating Nickel. Nick Le then randomly falls from the sky and lands on top of Nickel, once again stating that he is highly offended, but apparently this time for not counting the votes for him as an individual from Nickel's, thus making him feel treated like he doesn't really exist. They both seem to be sent to Idiotic Island. In Aquatic Conflict, Nick Le's idle is seen to represent the top two voted to-be-eliminated contestants being eliminated. Inanimate Insanity II In Cooking for the Grater Good, The Grand Slams is up for elimination. However, for a split second, Nickel's elimination box's title changes from Nickel to Nickle. Trivia *Santa Claus, and (possibly) Nick Le are the only known humans in the Inanimate Insanity world. *The Lurne Hao Too Cspel gag was created because of Nick Le and appeared in the same episodes he did as well. *Nick Le was actually the reason Nickel was safe, but also the reason why Nickel was later eliminated. *The only time when misspelled votes were not counted was when Nickle was introduced, however, Nickel was later eliminated once MePhone4 realized that the Nickle votes were meant for Nickel. *Despite being sent to Idiotic Island in episode 10, he doesn't appear there in later episodes. It's possible that he may have escaped. *Nick Le is one of two non-contestants to get votes. The other is Adam in 4Seeing The Future. *Unlike other characters, his eyes are a part of his idle. Other characters have their eyes as separate assets from their idles. *Nick Le's species is currently unknown by fans of Inanimate Insanity. When asked by an anon on tumblr about Nick Le's species, Justin Chapman said that he would rather not talk about it. **When Loren asked Taylor what Nick-Le is canonically, Taylor said he has no idea.https://youtu.be/3C6EuW202AE?t=6886 Category:Characters voiced by Nate G [[Category:Characters voiced by a unique p [[Category:Characters voiced by a unique p [[Category:Characters voiced by a unique person Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human [[Category:Minor Char